Starlight Burn
by Flame Burn96
Summary: Starlight was your average superhero girl going to a super hero high school. Will she find love, or will it all end in flames. Rating may change later on. Pairings obvious later in story. NO FLAMES
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

**STARLIGHT LIGHTNING BURN  
**

There once was a tiger-cat called Starlight Lightning Burn. Starlight lived in Knothole village, on Mobious. The Mobious residents were talking animals which wore clothes. She didn't like school much and couldn't wait to get out. But first she has to go through high-school.

Starlight was white with black stripes, with plush pink lips and big red eyes. Her hair was white with black stripes, usually in a low ponytail. She has thick, long, black eyelashes. Starlight has long thick eyelashes, and short rounded nails. Starlight wears a sleeveless red vest that reveals her belly. She also wears red trousers with a white stripe running up the side. Her shoes are red joggers with black laces and a red stripe in the middle. Her gloves are red and stop just before her fingers, making them fingerless gloves. She also wears silver bracelets.

She had 4 other family members. She has 2 twin sisters, Flame and Venus and her 2 cousins Jazz and Mellissa

Her best friends are, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the bat, Blaze the cat, Sally Acorn and Wave the Swallow.

Her worst enemies are Fiona Fox, Cody the Tiger-cat, Madison the Eagle Rayne the Hedgehog and Rust the Dog.

She loves Shadow the Hedgehog.

Starlight's main power is pyrokinetic and electric, but in fact she has all.

Flame can copy abilities.

Venus has elemental abilities

Jazz can use mental powers, super speed and super strengths.

Mellissa can use super speed, super strength, plasma bolts from hands, ninja jutsus and stealth.

Amy wields a long hammer called the Piko-Piko Hammer, use the power of the Jinga, which gives her time control, and can jump to incredible heights.

Rouge has the ability of stealth, flight and mystic darkness.

Cream uses her Chao Cheese to attack.

Blaze is one of the three masters of fire.

Sally has the ability to change her physical appearance, is super-intelligent and a martial arts champ.

Wave can use the powers of air.

Fiona was a martial art expert, and an earth bender.

Cody was her group's machinery expert and had the ability to shield people with her mind.

Madison was a shape shifter, but the hawk is her original shape.

Rust had superhuman strength, and could multiply herself.


	2. Hurry and get to school!

CHAPTER 1:

HURRY AND GET TO SCHOOL!

"Starlight, wake up!"

Starlight Burn's eyes snapped open at the sound of her cousin's voice. She looked at the clock. 8:00!

With a yelp, Starlight jumped out of bed. She had 30 minutes to be ready otherwise she'd be late!

Now, usually Starlight didn't care whether she was late or not, but today started a new chapter of her life, high school!

"What to wear, what to wear." Muttered Starlight. She sighed.

She didn't know what high school students wore. But something else was bothering her.

She was uncertain as to how the other high-schoolers would react to her. This caused her to frown, but she managed to shake it off.

"Hey!" She said, "Today is a new day!

She got dressed into her favourite clothes, a red vest, baggy red pants and red and white joggers. She then put on her red fingerless gloves and her bracelets.

She opened up the curtains and felt the sunshine on her face.

"Aaahh. I wish everyday was like this!" she whispered to herself.

Starlight started to wonder if Amy felt the same way. She giggled to herself. Her best friend is probably grumpy because she had to wake up early.

Starlight started laughing.

"STARLIGHT, if you don't come down RIGHT now I'm going to be mad!" Flame groaned. That was Jazz, her cousin.

Starlight loved her and all, but sometimes she took the role of being their mum too seriously. Jazz was a wolf.

Jazz could use mental powers, super speed and super strength.

There mum had died in a car accident when she was six, and her dad had committed suicide.

Their cousins had moved in with them and had helped them out.

Jazz was 21 and engaged to Jacob the wolf.

Her other cousin was 16 and single.

Starlight was 14. Her twin sisters were the same age as her. Because they were her twin sisters… (DUH!!)

"Come on Starlight! Hurry up!" Starlight groaned again.

That was her other cousin, Mellissa. Mellissa can use super speed, super strength, plasma bolts from hands, ninja jutsus and stealth.

"Leave her alone." Starlight smiled this time. The person speaking was Starlight, one of her twin sisters.

Flame has the ability to copy others skills. _Everyone's, that is_, Starlight mused, _but mine_.

Flame was a two-tailed fox. Starlight's other twin sister was Venus.

Venus had power over elements.

Starlight brushed her hair and her tail and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She then went into the dining room.

"Hi Flame! Hi Venus! Hi Mellissa! Hi Jazz! What's for breakfast?" Starlight said.

"Sausages, eggs and bacon!" Flame replied.

"Oh my favourite! Yum!" So Starlight sat down with her family ate her breakfast quickly.

Once she finished eating she gathered her school bag and rushed out the door.

A door, to a new future.


End file.
